


Take Her Deeper

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Massage, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Kat deserves it all, and she gets it.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Number One/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Take Her Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Katrina waited impatiently as the turbolift came to a stop, fiddling with the hem of her jacket before stepping through the doors. She was exhausted and was hoping Chris still had Lorca's whiskey stash. When he wasn't in his ready room, she assumed he was in his quarters; she didn't expect him to be otherwise engaged. She could hear a woman's voice, not unfamiliar, but she couldn't immediately place it. When the couch came into view, she immediately recognized the plush brown curls as the back of Number One’s head.

"Kat! I was wondering when you'd show." Chris sat opposite Una, giving Katrina a full view of his perfect smile. He was apparently in a good mood, drink already in hand, eyes slightly narrowed from the alcohol.

Una turned to look at her. "Here, Katrina, sit. Let me pour you a drink."

Katrina stayed on the edge of their bubble, not wanting to intrude on what looked like the beginnings of an intimate evening.

"Well?" Chris pressed her.

"I… Are you sure? I can catch up with you tomorrow, Chris."

Una called over from the small bar, "Don't be ludicrous, we've been waiting for you."

"You have?" Katrina asked, hesitantly.

Chris beckoned her over with his hand, patting the space next to him. "We have. Kat," he started, covering her hand with his after she sat down, "we wanted to, if you're up to it--"

Una returned, thrusting an amber-filled glass into her hands. "What Chris is stumbling over himself to say is we want to pamper you."

Katrina sipped her drink, letting it slowly slide down her throat, savoring the burn. "I'm not sure what on Earth for?"

Chris turned his body toward Katrina, their knees touching. He had a way of looking at her that made it seem like she held all the answers to the universe in her eyes. It made her putty in his hands, but she would never admit it. "Listen, Kat. It's as much for us as it is for you. You fought valiantly in the Klingon War. Survived capture and managed to broker an armistice. All the while...we were off exploring space."

The armistice. Would she ever tell him how it really happened? Were the Starfleet masses painting her the hero in their war stories? Her stomach churned and she tried to ignore it. "Those were your orders, Chris. Nobody thinks less of either of you, and I certainly don't."

"We know that," Una cut in again. "But, it would relieve some of the guilt we feel about missing the conflict, if you let us take care of you for the night. Let us show you our thanks for having a Federation to come back to." 

Katrina admired the way Una carried herself, self-assured and seeming as though she’d come into her own quite nicely while they were away. Katrina took another, larger, sip from her glass before answering them. "You know this sounds ridiculous, right?"

"Kat, come on. I know you're tired. Just give us this? You might even enjoy it." Chris’s entire face was brimming with hope, green eyes just a little bit wider than usual. She couldn’t—no, wouldn’t deny him after all this time. After sending him away.

Katrina sighed. She was terrible at making herself a priority, but if she was her own patient, she would tell herself to try. What was the worst that could happen? 

"What did you have in mind?" Katrina asked, tentatively.

"Una's a great masseuse."

Katrina involuntarily moaned at the thought. She hadn't had any kind of body therapy since she returned from her spinal fusion (despite Dr. Pollard's attempts). She let her mind drift, thinking of Una practicing on Chris. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Una said with a smirk. "Chris took the liberty of having a massage table brought in from PT. He'll get that set up and I'll go change into something...more appropriate. Strip and I'll bring a warm blanket."

When Una disappeared into the bathroom Katrina couldn't help but ask Chris lightheartedly, "Is she always that bossy?"

"She's a great XO. You get used to it. I think you’ll get along, actually." Katrina could see his fondness for Una in his boyish smile, the way his eyes lit up with pride at the mention of her rank. She couldn’t help but wonder, what else had she missed while they were away? Katrina trusted Chris, and she trusted his judgment. Always had. She took another long pull from her glass, savoring the way the alcohol was already starting to warm her body. 

She watched Chris as he set up the table. He had lost his jacket before she arrived, and she could see his back muscles flexing under his black t-shirt with the effort of the cumbersome shape of the table. And his ass...Katrina sucked at the inside of her cheek feeling her own face flush at her open appraisal. He was just as handsome as ever, made more so by the grey appearing at his temples. 

“All set,” he said, smiling at her over his handiwork.

Katrina couldn’t help but feel like she walked right into this plan of theirs. She hated not knowing what they had up their sleeves. She downed the rest of her whiskey in two gulps, not caring if it would hit her too fast. And maybe it was in an effort to turn the tables, or just to see if he was still interested in her after all these years, but she stood and discarded her uniform, piece by piece, without ceremony, maintaining eye contact with him throughout. His gaze never wavered, he was frozen in place, but when she walked toward him he licked his lips in anticipation. 

“You want me here?” Katrina asked, knowing full well that was the only place for her to lay.

“Kat…” He said her name with a reverence that made her heart skip. She wedged her leg just between his, delighting at him half hard. 

When she cupped his face with her hand, she took in the way his face had changed, the way the two lines on his forehead moved as his eyes got wider. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’ve missed you too, Chris.”

She positioned herself face-down on the table and he covered her with a sheet. Before they could say more, Una returned. She draped a heavy warm blanket over her body and Kat let the feeling of being held take her over. 

Chris cleared his throat and asked, “Where do you want me?”

“Just sit down and relax. I’ve got this part; you can keep us company.”

Katrina could hear Una rubbing lotion or oil between her hands and she felt her body tense in anticipation. It had been too long since she’d let someone touch her like this. In the light of a cabin and not some utilitarian rush to release. Una placed her warm hand on Katrina's neck and let it rest there.

“Katrina, take five deep breaths for me.”

Katrina closed her eyes and did as she was told, trying to push the tension out with each exhale. Una folded the sheet back and began working on her shoulders. 

“Where’d you pick up the massage skills?”

“When you're in space for half a decade, you go through a lot of holo programs,” Una answered simply.

“I would bet on anyone from the _Enterprise_ crew against anyone in Starfleet in a game of trivia,” Chris said proudly. 

While Chris and Una carried on chatting about who they would pick on their respective trivia teams, Kat let her eyelids close. She was tired; so very tired. Una’s hands were strong and practiced, she knew when to dig into a knot and when to pull back on a tender spot just by the texture of Katrina's quiet moans and involuntary flinching. 

“Damnnit, Katrina. Your lower back is...Chris, come here and help me.”

Katrina knew all too well about her lower back. And she had zero interest in talking about it. But apparently neither did Una, she was all business. 

“Chris, you need to hold her shoulders. No, not like that, put your palms on the edge of her neck, thumbs out stabilizing her. Good.”

Una discarded the weighted blanket, working Katrina’s lower body. Una pressed her elbow into her low back and hamstrings, kneading her ass with a focus on releasing her tension. Katrina felt buds of arousal bloom inside her, spurred on by Chris leaning down to kiss her head and whisper in her ear, “You were always hot when you relinquished control, I see that hasn’t changed.” Kat knew Chris was up to something, but she was starting to get a better idea of exactly where this night was heading. 

“You’re going to need to roll on your side,” Una said, matter of factly.

“You don’t have to…”

“Katrina, you’re not leaving this table until I can release your L4 and you can sit down without being in pain,” Una said. Katrina obliged, shifting to turn over while Chris replaced the circular cutout headrest with a flat one. Una continued, “I’m going to have to ditch the pretense of this sheet, okay, Katrina?”

She heard Chris chuckle above her. “Katrina’s never been one for modesty.”

“And I wasn’t asking you.”

That made Katrina laugh, Chris was right, she was already fond of Una. 

Katrina looked to Una who was waiting at the foot of the table. She was in skin tight leggings and what looked like a mesh workout shirt. Simple. Functional. _Stunning._ Katrina remembered Una was waiting on her, so she just nodded, afraid her voice might give away too much about how she was feeling. Chris’ large hands found their way into her hair, massaging her scalp. He seemed to be focused on what Una was doing, the way Una bent and pulled her leg, used her foot for added resistance. When her vulva was exposed to the cooler air of the room, Katrina shivered, slightly self conscious. Una was close enough to smell her arousal, but there was nothing to be done about it now. 

“Katrina, breathe in,” Una said, guiding her knee toward her chest and digging into her hip with her hands, “and out. Good, in...and out.” This carried on for a few more repetitions before she stopped, bringing Katrina’s legs to a resting point. “Sit up, feet over the side of the table first, and then push your torso up. How do you feel?”

Katrina took a deep breath, turning toward Una. “Wow. I don’t know what to say. I haven’t felt this range of motion...in a long time. You’re a woman of many talents, I can tell.”

Una came closer, and Kat wasn’t sure if it was a blush on her face or if she was warm from the exertion of what had to be an hour long massage and impromptu adjustment. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Katrina’s ear, and handed her what looked like one of Chris’ shirts to slip on. Chris joined them proffering a cup of water which Katrina happily drank. 

“So, what happens next?” Katrina ventured.

Chris stepped closer, resting his hand on her bare knee. “Why don’t we test the limits of your newfound limberness.”

“Christopher Pike!” Katrina pressed her hands on his chest in mock shock over the suggestion. In truth that massage felt incredible and also served to make her horny. She hadn't let herself think about having sex with Chris again, and Una...that thought made her press the thighs together. She looked to Una, face impassive as if this was a work discussion. She couldn't help but think, _please say yes_ though, and Una drew the moment out seemingly knowing.

"It's been a while since I had a threesome, but I'm definitely willing."

Chris closed his hands over Katrina's. "It's settled, then."

The two of them towered over her when she was seated, Chris more than a head taller, but even after she stood from the table, they both had a height advantage. It made her giddy to think about.

Una surprised Katrina by coming up from behind and snaking her arms around Katrina's middle. "Let the pampering continue then, shall we?"

Chris hummed his agreement, kissing Katrina gently on the forehead. Una released her grasp, but then swept her up at the knees and held Katrina in her arms. She looked at the sofa where they had been seated when Katrina came in, then turned and walked them toward the bedroom and set her gently on Chris' bed. She sat cross legged, Chris' shirt not really covering her lower half. Chris was right behind them, shucking off his shoes and pants. Una pulled her shirt overhead, and Katrina sucked in a breath. Una was stunning. She had a mole right under her right breast, and Katrina couldn't wait to get her mouth on it. Chris lost his shirt, too, and soon Katrina was the only one with any clothes on. The other two climbed on either side of her and worked the oversized shirt off of her. 

Katrina made a mental note to take it with her when she left. "Why do I get the feeling you two've done this before?"

Neither of them answered, just pushed her gently back and found an open patch of skin to suck at. For the first time in recent memory, she felt relaxed; the massage and the whiskey had chased away all thoughts of her day, of the challenges ahead. Her body responded to Una nipping at the skin just above her rib cage. Chris was kissing his way over her hip, teasing her entrance with his hot breath before pulling away again.

Una stopped grazing her skin long enough to ask, "How do you want us?" 

Katrina willed herself to focus, to play though the options of this absolute treat presented to her. Her cunt throbbed, slick with a fierce need that had been building all night. She didn't want to wait, couldn't stand the thought of being without either of them for long. She pulled Una up to her by the chin, giving her a bruising kiss.

"I need you both." Una purred in her ear, sucking at her lobe. "Una, I want you to get Chris ready, and then sit on my face while he fucks me."

Chris popped his head up from Katrina's legs, eyes feral. He was still half hard and had that boyish grin that made him so disarming. Una pulled her into another kiss, her hair falling around them like a waterfall. When the kiss broke Kat pressed her fingers to her lips, feeling them swollen and wanting. 

Una moved to her other side, kissing Chris before taking him into her mouth. Katrina watched Una's head bob and let her hands find her clit. She focused on Chris' face, watched the pleasure roll through him, the way his eyes fluttered closed when Una cupped his balls. 

"Una…" Chris choked out. 

Katrina brushed the loose curls from Una's face as she pulled away from Chris' erection. They were both beautiful in their own way, but Katrina was attracted to their minds and confidence and here now, seeing their subtle often silent communication and team work. It was really hot.

They both moved off the bed, kissing again. They fit together nicely, and Katrina found herself comforted, knowing they'd had each other while they were away. Una made her way back around the bed and Chris pulled Katrina further down the bed by her ankles. His strength excited her. It had been years since they'd been together; she had tried to remember how his large hands felt against her hips, but the memory had faded, becoming harder and harder to recall. The anticipation made her squirm under his gaze. Una settled a couple pillows behind her, and they seemed to agree without having to say anything that Chris would make the first move. He crawled on the bed, pushing Katrina's legs apart. He ground the head of his penis against her clit, locking eyes with her before adjusting the angle and pushing inside. It felt incredible, better than she remembered. He was thick and she felt so full, pulled taut and stretched happily to accommodate his size. Katrina couldn't help but moan as he gently rocked into her, starting slow.

Una licked her clavicle, kissed up her throat before whispering in her ear, "Ready?"

"God, yes," Kat answered her.

Una settled in above Katrina's head so that she was facing Chris. They looked between each other, basking in the warmth of the moment, the joy they were sharing. Maybe in time they could heal the wounds she'd inflicted on them all. She nodded up at Una and quickly found Una's cunt pressed against her mouth, arousal dripping down strong thighs. Katrina moaned into her labia, tongue running along her entrance. Katrina held Una by her ass, loving the way she fit in her hands. Chris pushed into her harder, the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the room. When she sucked Una's clit into her mouth, the moan it elicited sent a surge of wetness between her legs. Chris' grip was bruising and she relished it. 

Katrina pushed her own orgasm off, focusing on Una, finding a rhythm. Una's labia hot against her mouth, she thrust her tongue into her and brushed her nose against her clit. 

"Chris," Una hissed.

Katrina knew he was close. He'd slowed his pace, waiting for them.

"Come for us, Una, let go," Chris encouraged.

She felt Una's fingers pressing sloppily over her clit and Kat focused all her energy on licking wide swaths of wet skin, sucking at her entrance. When she felt Una's orgasm begin to rattle loose against her mouth, she pulled Chris to her with her heels; he pushed into her hard, holding their bodies together as their own orgasms hit. Once disengaged, Katrina couldn't remember a sweatier, more sated pile of bodies. Una held her close, damp curls pressed into her ass. Chris was behind Una, but he covered both of them with his arm. Katrina took a deep breath, allowing herself to be comforted by their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the SPaG, Gammarad, you're a ☆


End file.
